Adventures in Magical Places: Part 1 of the PVZBrony Saga
by pvzbronygod
Summary: Join PVZBrony and Ethan as they travel through the FNAF universe in order for them to get to Equestria! This is part 1 of the PVZBrony saga! This saga could very well have the highest number of crossovers on the website, but that's gonna be elaborated in future parts.
1. FNAF4 Chapter 1: Introducing Boomer

I am PVZBrony. I am many things. Immortal. Creator of the Multiverse. But that is not important right now. What IS important is that me and my best friend, Ethan, have gotten lost. Just because I created the Multiverse does not mean I know every nook and cranny of it. Mortals can sometimes have such high expectations of us.

My divine senses tell me that it is the year 1983, and that we are in a world inhabited by humans. Suddenly, I hear melancholy; the sound of a child crying. Ethan hears it as well. We go towards the sound. The crying appears to be coming from a child that is no more than the age of six. He is sitting on the sidewalk of Fredbear's Family Diner, head in hands, sobbing to himself. He reminds me somewhat of Spike, the dragon.

"What's wrong?", I ask the child. He looks up and says, "I HATE this restaurant! I HATE those animatronics! But does anyone listen to me? NO! Even my own mother and brother do not care! My mommy's forcing me to have my OWN BIRTHDAY at this stupid restaurant!" Ethan tells the boy, "Cheer up. Can we go back to your house together? We can help you out." After this, the boy seemingly perks up a little bit. We shake hands. "My name's Boomer.", he says. "It's nice to meet you, Boomer.", I respond. We talk some more, and then head back to his house together. Little did we know that once nightfall came, things would start getting deadly…


	2. FNAF4 Chapter 2: The Nightmare Begins

So we get to Boomer's house. From what I can tell, the house appears to be all right. Boomer asks his mom if me and PVZBrony could spend the night, and his mother seemed pretty happy that Boomer had made some friends. She even gives us access to the TV so we can watch this show called "Fredbear and Friends". "Fredbear and Friends is my favorite show!", comments Boomer. A few episodes into the show, PVZBrony says, "You know, Boomer, I think you may be right. This isn't My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, but it's still good." Suddenly, we all hear two door knocks, one knock on each door. "A MONSTER!", exclaims Boomer. "Y-you believe me, don't you?", he asks us. I was unsure of what to do, but PVZBrony saved me. "Yes, Boomer. There are monsters in this world. Ethan, check the door closest to you. I will do the same.", says PVZBrony. I open the door and find a huge mechanical chicken monster. It looks like it wants to eat me! I quickly slam the door and see that PVZBrony encountered another monster.

 _A_ _few_ _hours_ _later…_

We're watching Boomer's show, and we hear noises coming from the bed and closet. Boomer shines his light at the bed. Three miniature bear monsters flee as soon as the light hits them. PVZBrony closes the closet doors as well. "Finally! We can now turn our attention back to the show!", I say.


	3. FNAF4 Chapter 3: Plushtrap Attacks

I'm watching the TV with my two new friends. I don't really understand why they're hanging out with me and not hanging out with my mean brother. They're a lot older than me. I notice that PVZBrony isn't really paying attention to the show either. In fact, he's looking at my Plushtrap. "Hey, Boomer, what's that thing?", PVZBrony asks. I smile, because this is the sort of thing that friends talk about. "It's my Plushtrap toy. I don't like it that much; my mom got it for me as an early birthday present, but you can have it if you want!", I tell him. PVZBrony smiles at me before picking up Plushtrap. Suddenly, I notice that Plushtrap's eyes are moving. Out of nowhere, Plushtrap comes to life and starts biting PVZBrony's face off! Ethan pulls out some sort of hi-tech blaster and shoots Plushtrap with it, turning it to dust! Then, it turns to 6 AM! The night's over! I'm free! This means that I have to… go to… my birthday… party… NOO!


	4. FNAF4 Chapter 4: Fredbear's Death Kiss

We go to Boomer's birthday party. His brother and friends come up and take him closer to Fredbear. This, however, doesn't worry me. This Fredbear isn't like those monsters we fought last night, so the only real harm that could befall Boomer from it is if he got close to those sharp teeth. I keep listening to them. All of a sudden, I hear the one wearing the bunny mask say, "Hey, I think the little man say he wanted to give Fredbear a big kiss!" Ethan and I jump up from our seats and rush towards Boomer. Ethan yells, "STOP! You could get him seriously hurt!" The one with the fox mask just looks at him and laughs. "Hurt him? Nah, he deserves a good scare, but I don't care if he gets hurt!", he cheerfully says. The one with the chicken mask raises Boomer to Fredbear's mouth. In an instant second, Boomer's head somehow is _inside_ Fredbear's mouth, and there is blood everywhere. Boomer's screams have stopped, which means… he is dead. I turn towards the four morons. They're still laughing, but quickly stop once they see me and Ethan approaching with anger burning in our eyes. Ethan raises his Redstone blaster. He clearly intends to kill them. "NOW YOU WILL DIE!" Ethan yells. But there are much worse things than death. "Let me handle this.", I tell Ethan. I then turn to the imbeciles. "You lost Boomer's life. Now, you'll have to play a PENALTY GAME… for ALL ETERNITY!", I coldly say. They are obviously scared now. "W-what are you g-g-g-going to do to us?", the one in the chicken mask asks with terror in his voice. "Simple. You like masks, don't you?", I ask the gang. They look at each other and nervously smile. "Y-yeah, we like masks!", they all say. "Well, it's time for your penalty game. PERMA MASK PENALTY GAME!" A portal opens up beneath me and Ethan. I can tell it leads four years into the future. Ethan looks at me and says, "Well, I guess that's our cue." We then descend into the portal.


	5. FNAF2 Chapter 1: The Job

So we get spat out of the portal in front of a restaurant. I get up and see that there's a "Help Wanted" thing. PVZBrony looks at it and smiles. "Ethan, do you want to get a job at this pizza place? I hear they've got animatronics!", PVZBrony tells me. I recoil back in fear. "No! Animatronics are the entire reason Boomer is DEAD! The only reason I came with you is because Ben's your mortal counterpart, and that I wanted to come to Equestria with you!", I exclaim, holding Boomer's lifeless body in my hands. PVZBrony looks at me, mildly frustrated. "Ethan, in order to get to Equestria, we had to come through this universe. Besides, was it REALLY the animatronic's fault that it bit Boomer's head off? No, it was the fault of those fools who I punished! Don't get mad at me, Ethan!", PVZBrony yells at me. I realize that I needed to back down, or else we would fight, and that would be the end of me for sure. I could deal with killer hell animatronic beasts, but an immortal god of friendship is way out of my league. "Yeah… Bro, I'm sorry. I'm just scared, and tired... but I made an oath that we would bury Boomer.", I tell him. PVZBrony calms down. A guy comes out of the restaurant and asks us if we came for the job. At this point, I decided to let PVZBrony do the talking. PVZBrony tells the guy that we REALLY wanted the job, and that we didn't care about how much we were paid. The guy seems really happy, and shakes his hand. "Oh, excuse my manners! I'm Harold Richardson.", the guy says. "I'm PVZBrony, and this is my friend, Ethan!", PVZBrony tells him. "Now, listen, don't worry about the animatronics. They may have some… issues… but they're really nice.", Harold says. Now I'm starting to wonder what exactly PVZBrony has gotten me into.


	6. FNAF2 Chapter 2: Meeting Almost Everyone

We come in to the pizza parlor. Right away, I can tell that something's wrong with the animatronics. I listen to the phone call. "Now, no new system is without it's… bugs. Something about the animatronics stuffing you into a empty Freddy Fazbear suit, blah blah… it's nothing to worry about!", the message says. Ethan starts freaking out. "I DON'T WANNA DIE!", he yells. I slap him in the face. "Ethan, don't worry! I can use the power of friendship to fix these animatronics!", I reassure him. I then fill that promise, and clear all programming related to killing from inside the animatronic minds. All of a sudden, Ethan's face goes pale. "Did you just tap me on the shoulder?", he asks. "No.", I respond. We turn around to see a pink cat animatronic. "GAAAH! Please don't hurt me!", screams Ethan. The cat animatronic looks at him with an puzzled expression on her face. "Hurt you? Why? I heard you were the night guard, and I need your help! But if you aren't good with Redstone, or just don't wanna help, I understand…", she says. "Oh, come on! Ethan's the greatest Redstoner alive!", I tell her. Ethan blushes. "Well, I AM a Redstone master.", he says. "My name's Melinda!", she says. We go to the problem. It's a music box. Ethan fixes it up in two seconds flat. I can tell from the way he blushed that he has a crush on Melinda, and that Melinda feels the same way. "So, you want to kiss or something?", Ethan asks her. Instead of responding with words, she just kisses him. She then takes us on a tour of the pizza place. "This is the show stage, where Toy Freddy, Toy Bonnie, and Toy Chica perform.", she says. "Good day to you, sir! I'm Toy Freddy!", Toy Freddy says. "Call me Clyde.", says Toy Bonnie. "Can we party now?", asks Toy Chica. "I'd introduce you to the older ones, but they aren't very responsive.", Melinda explains. I look around, and realize that one animatronic is missing. "Hey, where's Toy Foxy?", I ask. Melinda's expression becomes uneasy. "She's, er, kinda shy and self-concious. I don't think she'd want to be seen in her, ah, current condition. She goes by the name Mangle now.", she nervously says. I head back to the office and look at the cameras. Suddenly, I see her on the Kid's Cove camera…


	7. FNAF2 Chapter 3: Love and Fixes

My name is Mangle. I used to be loved and beautiful, but now, I'm just something that the kids get to destroy. Right now, I'm crying. Then I hear footsteps. Someone's coming torwards me, but it's probably just one of the animatronics. The door to Kid's Cove opens, and in comes… a human? He's… oh my. I've fallen in love! But that's terrible, because who would want to love such an ugly robot? "Are you Mangle?", the boy asks. "My name is Mangle, and…", I then close my eyes and kiss him, lips to lips. After a few seconds, I stop kissing him, not daring to open my eyes. "And what?", the boy asks me. "And I love you!", I tell him. I feel so embarassed now! We've only just met, and I just blew any chance we had of a relationship together! Then, I feel him hugging me back… and kissing me on the lips! I know that this is true love! Suddenly, one of my open wires sparked. He jumps back. "Ow! I'm PVZBrony!", he says. "Sorry, sorry, sorry! If it weren't for those kids, then I wouldn't have hurt you!", I apologize. "Don't worry. I'm going to fix you.", he says. Tears come to my eyes. "Oh, thank you, thank you!", I tell him. The next thing I know, I'm on a white bed, and I'm dimly aware of my surroundings. I look down at myself. I look… like me! Like how I used to look before the incident! PVZBrony is right beside my bedside. We then kiss. "I'm going to make sure that we can spend so much more time together, Mangle!", he tells me. He explains that he is going to make a wonderful kingdom, and that Freddy Fazbear's Pizza would be the start of it all. A portal opens up. In my heart, I know that it's for him. It saddens me that he has to go. "Come back to me safe and sound, okay?", I ask him. "Heh, don't worry, Mangle. I'm going to make sure that the entire place will stay how it is right now. If this place ever gets abandoned, it will come to my kingdom. I swear it on my immortality." He and his friend Ethan then go through the portal.


	8. FNAF1 Chapter 1: The Return of Freddy's

"Ah, parting is such sweet sorrow. I miss Mangle already.", I tell Ethan as we emerge from the portal. "Hah, we just saw her, like 5 seconds ago… wait, how long into the future have we traveled? And why are you quoting Shakespeare?", Ethan asks me. "Well… let's see… we came from the year 1987, and if this is 1993… oh, I'd say about 6 years.", I contemplate aloud. "You didn't answer my question about Shakespeare.", he reminds me. "Oh, yes, my mortal counterpart is related to Shakespeare.", I tell him, but Ethan sees a newspaper and looks at it. "HELP WANTED: Two security guards needed to work the night shift at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza.", Ethan reads aloud. He turns to me. "Are you thinking what I'm thinking?", Ethan asks me with a grin on his face. "Yep. Let's go and apply for the night shift!", I exclaim. A few hours later, we are told that we're hired. Me and Ethan high five!


	9. FNAF1 Chapter 2: Settling In

It's 12 AM. PVZBrony and I just sat down in the office. I quickly get bored, because there's not anything to do! I realize that there's a security camera system, and I start looking around. I see PVZBrony talking with the animatronics on the Show Stage! I see Freddy, Chica, and Bonnie! I hear someone knocking on the door. PVZBrony appears in front of the door and opens it. There stands… a pirate fox? "Shiver me timbers! I didn't know they hired TWO night guards!", the fox says. "Um… who are you?", I ask the pirate fox. "Ye haven't heard of me, lad? I be Foxy the pirate fox! Legendary pirate captain, conqueror of the seas!", Foxy tells me. "Pleased to meet you. I'm Ethan, and this is PVZBrony.", I respond. "Hmmm… oh yes, want a tour of the pizzaria?", Foxy asks. Before I could reply, PVZBrony says, "Absolutely!". Foxy introduces us to Freddy, Bonnie, and Chica. Chica looks kinda cute. We sit down and eat the pizza that she made for us. I learn that Bonnie's really into rock. PVZBrony gets a call from the employer. "Dang it. We're going to have to go back to the office.", he tells me. "Shoot. We won't have anything to do now!", I angrily say. "Don't worry.", PVZBrony says. We go back to our office, with the animatronics following close behind. PVZBrony uses his powers to create a TV. "Oooh, TV! What are we gonna watch?", asks Chica. "I hope it has music!", says Bonnie. "Don't worry, I have the perfect show that fufills all of those requirements!", PVZBrony tells them. He turns on the TV to My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic. We get ready to relax.


	10. FNAF1 Chapter 3: The Purple Man

"This show… It's magical! And I'm not just saying that because of the title.", Freddy compliments me. Smiling, I say, "You'll get to see the characters soon. You see, back at one of the previous locations, I met someone who became very dear to my heart. I sent the previous location to my kingdom. I'll send you guys there too. That way, you can keep entertaining the young ones, but from across the universe this time.". "Oh, thank you so much!", Chica exclaims, and gives a sisterly sort of kiss on the cheek to both me and Ethan. We both blush, Ethan much more so than me.

All of a sudden, I hear someone scream. "AAH! STOP! SOMEBODY, HELP!", screams the voice. I glance around, and judging by the looks on the others faces, they heard it as well. "W-what was that?", asks Chica. She's obviously scared. "Okay, break's over, guys.", I tell everyone. I jump up, draw the Master Sword, and run off torwards the screams. "Wait for me!", Ethan shouts, as he draws his Electricity Blaster.

We get to the spare parts room, and in there are two people. One is completely wearing purple and holding a knife, and the other one is bleeding. "Freeze right there, Purple Guy!", Ethan shouts. The animatronics follow close behind. "It's the Purple Guy!", exclaims Freddy. We fight, but before we can stop him, he creates a portal and jumps through it. "See you on the flipside!", I tell the animatronics right before me and Ethan go through the portal.


	11. FNAF3 Chapter 1: Fazbear's Fright

We step out of the portal. I see a newspaper. "How convenient! A newspaper! This is how we'll get to learn where to go next!", I think aloud. "Hey, gimme that!", PVZBrony snaps. Not wanting to fight with him, I give him the newspaper. "Fazbear's Fright… blah blah blah, gauranteed to scare your socks off? Pfft! As IF!", PVZBrony says. I decide to just say nothing. We get hired for Fazbear's Fright.

On our second night on the shift, they tell us that they've found one! A real live animatronic! I hope we get to see it! PVZBrony sees the animatronic, Springtrap, on the cameras. I go up and try to hug him. Springtrap just stares at me. His eyes… I've seen them before, but where? Apparently, PVZBrony realized the answer before I did. "PURPLE GUY!", he yells. "Ah ha hah. You will die now.", Springtrap says. All of a sudden, ghosts appear. I'm like, "Oh dang. I'm pretty sure we're screwed." How are we going to get out of this?


	12. FNAF3 Chapter 2: The Final Battle!

Ethan's looking at me, expecting me to do something. "Springtrap, I know you weren't built to be a killing machine! Fight the Purple Guy! I KNOW you can do it!", I shout at Springtrap. All of a sudden, the phantom animatronics start attacking Springtrap, and Springtrap starts punching himself in the face! All of a sudden, Springtrap collapses. "That was awesome! How did you do that, PVZBrony?", Ethan asks me in amazement. "I didn't do that, Ethan…", I tell him. The phantom animatronics turn torwards us. "Do not worry. We will not hurt you. We are the phantom animatronics. We burned down with the pizzaria because the oven caught on fire.", they all say. A bright flash blinds me and Ethan...


	13. Epilouge

The next thing I know, me and Ethan are back in Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. The toy animatronics and the 1993 animatronics are there. I see Mangle! We embrace and start kissing. After a entire two minutes, we stop kissing. "Good sir, I beesech you, the front doors are acting as portals! It seems to be leading to another world!", Toy Freddy tells me. I know that this is the portal to Equestria! Ethan and I exchange goodbyes with the animatronics, and head through it.


End file.
